


Half A Second

by OneTriesToWrite



Series: 150 words [11]
Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: 150 words, :), M/M, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTriesToWrite/pseuds/OneTriesToWrite
Summary: How much does 'half a second' can matter to you?
Relationships: Ghazul/Ganda
Series: 150 words [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548703
Kudos: 1





	Half A Second

**Author's Note:**

> lmao I forgot I had this draft for a looooong time.

Half a second.

Only half a second.

That was the only time Ghazul needed so he could reach out to grab Ganda’s hand.

Only half a second, and he still missed the chance.

If only he’d been just a bit faster, maybe he could have saved him. If only he’d loosened the rope bounding his hands quicker, at the very least, he could have touched Ganda’s fingers for the very last time.

Gasping for breath, his hands shaking, his heart thumping loud. He had never felt so furious before. Adrenaline rushing in him.

He pushed away the hands holding him back. He turned to stare at the long-haired man and the bald man standing before him. “If you want to come back, _he_ said you still can.”

“Fuck him,” he slurred. “And fuck you all to the deepest pit of hell.”

And then he followed Ganda’s step off the roof.


End file.
